


Transformers: Mobian Chronicles: Thankful Wins

by Canso99



Series: Series One-offs [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: Optimus is in another 3V2R. Who will win?
Series: Series One-offs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735669





	Transformers: Mobian Chronicles: Thankful Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dad, Green Dalek. You can find his work over here. (http://petervintonjr.com/) I'm thankful for your help in my artistic endeavors.

A giant, red robot with a blue helmet and antennae was at a firing range, keeping his skills up to scratch. Even after 20 years of peace, he still felt as though there was something out there waiting to shatter it. Whether it was his own guilt at imprisoning his brother or some angry god who wanted to see the Great Experiment reach its conclusion, he didn’t know. His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. He turned and looked down to see a human standing there. The human was male, had a black ponytail, and dressed in a shirt and tie. “Green Dalek, correct?” rumbled the robot in his new deep voice.

“And you’re a version of my childhood hero, Optimus Prime” replied the human, Green Dalek.

“…You read as human, not Dalek,” muttered the robot, Optimus.

“Back in the early days of the internet, _Doctor Who_ was still an obscure thing. I call myself the Green Dalek specifically because green’s my favorite color.”

“That WOULD give a human some needed anonymity back in the early days.”

“What about you? Where I’m from, your story isn’t finished yet.”

“That will be for another day.”

“True, don’t want any spoilers.”

“So, Green Dalek, how do you want our bout to proceed?”

“Well, we’ve both got the voices for it. Whoever can say the darkest bit of dialogue in the deepest voice possible without choking out is the winner.”

“And our battlefield?”

“I’ve asked a former contestant if we could use their home as the battleground.”

“Which one?”

“Vicky, Arsha’s first opponent.”

“Ah, so she’s granted us permission to use her home.”

“The old circus tent, like her last fight.”

“Very well.”

“The challenge has been set, the terms have been agreed upon, and the chance of victory is agreeable for both sides,” called a woman’s voice. “All five of the Founding Chizaran Princesses will be judging. Tomorrow afternoon, your fight begins! Prepare and make ready! Good luck!”

“See you tomorrow, Prime,” bid Green Dalek. “Till all are one!” He vanished in green light.

“Till all are one,” returned Optimus.

* * *

The day had arrived and both human and Autobot arrived in the old, abandoned circus tent. Standing between them, being filmed by a floating camera, were five women in ballgowns, each woman dressed in either pink, green, red, blue, or purple. They then began their announcement.

“I am Rojenthi, the Red Princess of Chizara, and the war-time leader.”

“I am Azuliterii, the Blue Princess of Chizara, and the technological leader.”

“I am Rosadera, the Pink Princess of Chizara, and the peace-time leader.”

“I am Verdutha, the Green Princess of Chizara, and the environmental leader.”

“And I am Moradelia, the Purple Princess of Chizara, and the history leader.”

“This is it, ladies and gentlemen!” cheered Rojenthi. “The final round of the 600,017th Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale! With this round, we’ll determine who controls First Place prize, the Mirror of Reality!”

“Representing T-R-4-N-5-F-0-R-M-3-R-5-M-0-8-1-4-N-C-H-R-0-N-1-C-L-3-5, we have Optimus Prime! Representing Universe 7-3-4-9-7-8-4, we have Green Dalek!” introduced Azuliterii. “Both are currently in W-4-N-D-3-R-L-U-5-T, graciously offered by a combatant, Vicky!”

“The final outcome,” continued Rosadera, “shall be determined by a guttural-off!”

“Optimus and Green Dalek,” explained Verdutha, “must each give a line in a deep voice, trying to go deeper than their opponent.”

“The instant one cannot find a good line, or their voice gives out, they are defeated,” Moradelia went on.

“Green Dalek, are you ready?” asked Rosadera.

“Ready and waiting!” declared Green Dalek.

“Optimus Prime, are you ready?”

“Let’s do this,” rumbled Optimus.

“Then all that’s left,” declared Rosadera, “is to determine who shall display the deepest-sounding voices! With this round, we shall determine who will take home the Mirror of Realty! Speak with honor, speak with pride, and, most importantly, speak well! Who shall start?”

“Green Dalek, would you mind?” asked Optimus.

“Are you sure?” asked Green Dalek.

“Beyond the shadow of a doubt.”

“Might prove to be your mistake.” Green Dalek cleared his throat before he began. “Autobots, transform and roll out!”

“I believe that is MY line,” Optimus replied in a lower tone. The conversation went into lower and deeper tones.

“You’re not the only Optimus Prime to say that.”

“Perhaps, but I AM the best.”

“A rather rookie mistake.”

“I have made Unicron blink before.”

“Did you come back from the dead?”

“I saw no need to die.”

“Brave; but breaking the mythos.”

“I prefer not to stagnate. It’s against my people’s goals.”

“A noble goal, to be sure. But do you have the will?”

“More than enough will.”

“Let us hope…” Green Dalek didn’t get far as he coughed. “Dammit!” he whispered. “Too low, even for me!”

“My own vocal circuits are starting to overheat.” Rosadera snapped her fingers as Optimus’ vocal circuits cooled and Green Dalek drank a glass of pink, sweet-tasting water.

“Oh well, maybe next time,” sighed Green Dalek.

“I look forward to seeing you win one,” wished Optimus.

“Speaking of winning,” called Rosadera, “this contest is over! Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winner! The one that spoke in the deepest possible voice, the new owner of the Mirror of Reality, the winner of this round, the champion of the 600,017th Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale…is Optimus Prime, the youngest leader of the Autobots and the champion of T-R-4-N-5-F-0-R-M-3-R-5-M-0-8-1-4-N-C-H-R-0-N-1-C-L-3-5!” The cheers were loud and long! “Congratulations, Optimus Prime! You have earned the Mirror of Realty! Tell me, do you intend to use it or is it too powerful for anyone to use?”

“The latter, most assuredly,” rumbled Optimus.

“Good fight,” bid Green Dalek.

* * *

The Closing Ceremony took place on Thanksgiving. Optimus, Green Dalek, and the Third-Place winner, an opposite version of Megatron that leads the Heroic Decepticons, one that Optimus knew. “Ladies and gentlemen,” began Rosadera, “we thank you all for joining us for this particular 3V2R! These three combatants,” she gestured towards Optimus, Good Megatron, and Green Dalek, “have proven to be the toughest of this tournament’s contenders. Now, they shall claim their rewards.” Azuliterii approached Good Megatron and handed him a book.

“Megatron of the Decepticon Heroes Alliance,” she announced, “Third Place prize is the Libretto of Prophecy. It will allow you to look into the future from multiple viewpoints and gives you the opportunity to choose which prophecy you wish to come true.”

“My lady, I shall guard this thing jealously,” promised Good Megatron. Verdutha approached Green Dalek with a device that functioned like a belt.

“Green Dalek,” she revealed, “Second Place prize is the Fandom ShielDriver. This shall help you shield the weak and protect your family whenever someone in your world goes too far.”

“ShielDriver?” asked Green Dalek. “Does that mean I can become a Kamen Rider? I don’t even know how to use this thing!”

“There’s an instruction manual inside a compartment in the belt,” explained Verdutha.

“That will help,” mused Green Dalek. Rosadera then approached Optimus with a large mirror in her hands.

“Optimus Prime,” she proclaimed, “as promised, you are the master of the Mirror of Reality. Use it however you see fit but guard that thing jealously.”

“I intend to,” promised Optimus.

“With all that,” declared Rosadera to the audience, “it’s time for the Closing Parade! If the winners will follow us, we’ll all go to the Winner’s Float!” The three contestants climbed onto the float and it moved off into the streets as the Chizaran Spectrum Marching Band led the way. Like the last time Optimus fought in the 3V2R, the parade was a good two hours before it arrived at the Closing Torch. The winners stepped down, received their torches, then they threw their torches into the Closing Torch and it leapt high into the air, flashing in all the colors of the Chizaran rulers. “Ladies and gentlemen from all realities,” began Rosadera, “we cannot thank you enough for supporting past, present, and future tournaments. We thank you all for tuning in on this Thanksgiving. As we all return home, we urge you all to stay safe and have fun! Happy Thanksgiving!” The cameras then turned back to Blancalmarem and Nemengra.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we thank you all for joining us this Thanksgiving!” began Blancalmarem.

“We enjoyed seeing all the decorations of the viewers and contestants!” continued Nemengra.

“Thanks to your support, this tournament was a success! We hope to see you tune in to more tournaments! I am Blancalmarem, the white princess of Chizara and the life leader!”

“I am Nemengra, the black princess of Chizara and the death leader!”

“And we thank you for joining us for the 600,017th Verse Vs. Verse Rumble Royale!” the two princesses finished together.


End file.
